Joan of Arc
by 13opals
Summary: OLD STORY-The untold story of Ginny Weasley. How she turned into a beacon of hope in her sixth year, all the while never giving up on her love, and becoming the Joan of Arc. H/G
1. Chapter 1

**I've really wanted to write this, for ages. So...I did! I hope this will be successful, i think it's a really good idea. Please read and review, tell me how it is.**

**Disclaimer: J.K R totally writes fictional stories about a fictional story. Totally. **

_The castle was black._

_Black smoke twisted up from it, from the rubble. There was nothing like the sadness she felt, this was her home. And yet...'_

_There was a beauty to things. It was the end of a long, long war. Her beloved had come back from the dead, raised her army, and cast the intruders out!_

_But there, in the darkest corner of her mind, she missed the war. Missed the power, the fire in her veins, missed being the one ray of light in so many hearts._

_Then flashes of fire, screams, people were dying. Last battle. The final battle._

_She tore through the hall of home, fighting to get to the center, to where he was._

_She found him, finally breaking out into a courtyard, where her love faced off against their greatest enemy. They were circling, but her love had the advantage. Spells were fired, and the enemy fell._

_Ginny threw away her sword, and ran to her love. And so, he never knew. Never knew her history, her power, her life-_

Ginny woke up with a start. She sighed, and checked the clock next to her. Hours and hours before she should get up, but she needed some air.

Ginny was now twenty-five, and the last few years of her life had been her best. She looked down at the sleeping Harry next to her, and smiled. He had only just proposed, he actually thought she would say no!

As quietly as she could, Ginny pulled herself out of bed and went down to the garden. The two of them had just started living together, and she was loving it. Their garden was as unkempt as the old Weasly one, Harry seemed to like it that way. Ginny sat down on a rocking chair, under the stars.

They were getting married. Maybe now was the time to tell him? Tell him what exactly she had been doing...while he was away...

"Ginny?"

She whirled around. A rather sleepy Harry was standing by the door, jamming glasses on his face.

"Harry."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He came and pulled a chair next to her, sitting down.

"Was it the dreams again?"

She stiffened. She had never mentioned any dreams. Noticing her look, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't noticed, Gin. Go on, tell me."

Ginny took a breath. "I have been having dreams...about my sixth year."

It was his turn to be shocked. Harry hated it; what she had to go through, when he wasn't there to protect her.

"But, I'll have to start at the beggining."

**Short, I know, the next one's coming really soon, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first of September, and Ginny felt the worst she had ever, on a train ride to Hogwarts. The familiar scarlet steam engine hadn't changed at all, a false sign of happiness, and fun at school.

Most of all, she felt pity for the first years, those who had never experienced a proper year, and now, never will.

Don't say that, Ginny chided herself. Harry will come back soon. He's got to.

Through the crowd, Ginny spotted a blond head pushing a trunk up from her trolley.

"Luna! Oi, Luna!"

When she finally turned around, Ginny was greeted by her usually dreamy smile.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," Luna said. "Things have changed quite a bit, don't you think?"

Ginny was a bit confused. From here, the station looked exactly the same. But after a bit, she saw it; the occasional parent-less child, the seemingly hardened look on the parent's and some of the older kid's faces. Things had changed.

"Yeah, I agree. Fancy finding a compartment?"

Luna nodded, and they set off together. On the way, several people greeted Ginny, but she found absences, worrying absences.

Dean Thomas. Muggle born, of course. Demezela Roberts, also gone.

All these people, and all because of You-Know-Wh-

Voldemort.

Ginny had decided, this year Harry wasn't there to be brave for her, she had to do it herself. And that started with saying the name.

"Ginny."

She turned around to Neville. "Neville, hello."

"There's an empty compartment here, do you want to sit?"

"Yeah, of course." The two girls walked in with Neville, who looked same as ever.

After sitting in silence a bit, Ginny started talking.

"So..." she started. "How was your summer?"

Neville shrugged. "Alright. Luna?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid. The Ministry are coming down hard on _the Quibbiler,_ and..."

Ginny let her talk, leaning back against the seat. The train was passing fields, now. She wondered how school would change. With Snape as headmaster, would the classes be any different? DADA, she supposed. That would change. Who would the new teachers be? Snape couldn't teach potions as well as run the school, could he?

She snapped out of it when she realized that Luna was talking to her.

"Ginny?"

"What? Oh, yes, sorry. What is it?"

"I asked you how Harry was doing."

"He's fine, he left that day, at the weddi-"

The train crashed to a stop, Ginny being thrown forward to the seat next to Neville.

"What are they bloody playing at?" She groaned, pulling herself back up. Ginny instinctively pulled out her wand, and as she heard footsteps coming to the compartment door, pointed it there.

A man entered the room. "Put that down, silly girl." he hissed. Ginny lowered her wand a bit, but didn't put it away.

He looked around, snarled, and moved to leave the compartment.

"He's not here." Neville had stood up. "And if you think that he's stupid enough to come back, then your the thick ones."

Ginny stared at him. When did Neville get a spine? It was true, he was getting really good, back in the DA, but she never expected this.

The man flushed. "You will learn to treat us with respect." He raised his own wand.

_"Curi-"_

"That's quite enough." Minevra McGonagall stood at the man's shoulder. "Carrow, we treat you with enough respect by giving you a teaching position. Now get back to your post."

After he slunk off, she looked at Neville. "Longbottom, that was gallant of you, but it was an incredibly foolish thing to do. Be careful." And with that the Head of Gryffindor house swept out.

Ginny stared in amazement. "Neville!" she cried. "Why-"

"Cause this is the real thing now, Ginny." he said. "We have to grow up, and I'm not having Death Eaters walk all over me. Not when I know the truth."

Luna looked at him. "Funny thing, isn't it?"

When the two looked at her in confusion, Luna continued.

"You sound like Harry."

He flushed, before looking rather triumphant.

"Well, that's it, then!" Neville grinned.

And now Ginny felt out of the loop. "Er, guys, have you gone mad?"

"Dumbledore's Army. We're bringing it back."

. . .

. . .

Ginny closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. She just-

Looking at Snape, standing where he stood, speaking with his words, Ginny had never wanted to kill someone so much. And that included Ron.

Ron. She missed him, that was a first. And she wanted to go with them, she really did. But no. Ginny was the little sister, the one who needed saving. She felt a surge of anger.

But not now. Not this year. This time, she would take charge. And she would win.

The DA plan was talked through on the train, and it was decided the the Room of Requirement would be used again.

Ginny knew that all the ex-DA members carried around their Galleons this year, and all throughout last summer. God knows she did.

So it was a simple matter of sending out a message.

"...Undesirable number 1, known to you as Harry Potter."

Ginny's head jolted up and stared.

Snape's greasy head shone in the candlelight, and some of the older kids were trying not to gag.

"If any information can be found about him, the person who turns him in will be rewarded greatly. Harry Potter is wanted for questioning. For the death of Albus Dumbledore."

His black eyes swept across the hall, lingering on the Gryffindor table.

"Liar!"

Every head in the hall turned to the spot next to her.

_Seamus._

__The sandy haired boy was standing, blazing with anger. Ginny grabbed his sleeve.

He looked down.

"Not now." she mouthed. He nodded and sat down.

Snape, surprised at the outburst, continued with a, "Twenty points from Gryffindor." And then his normal speech.

Seamus glared at Ginny. "Why did you stop me?" He whispered.

"Cause I was with Neville no the train, and he started mouthing off the that teacher there, Carrow. He was going to Crucio us. Seamus, we have to be careful. McGonagall saved us that time."

He looked down.

Ginny took out her wand, and took his hand. On his palm, she traced the message:

DA TONIGHT NORMAL PLACE PASS IT ON BE CAREFUL WHO YOU TRUST

The words burned like fire before going out. Seamus stared at her in wonder. Ginny stared ahead, giving her full attention to the headmaster.

After the feast, the sound of the benches scraping back still was there. Seamus made a beeline to Erine, and grasped his hand. Ernie's eyes widened, and he moved to Susan Bones.

Ginny grinned. By tonight, the whole school would know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to Arcticmist, first reviewer of the story! i really hope you guys like this one.

Ginny looked at her watch. Ten minutes to ten. She would have to leave now, in order to get there in time.

Curfew for the sixth years was later than normal, she could be out until ten o'clock. Even so, Ginny would proceed with caution. She didn't have an invisibility cloak.

Ginny slipped out of the common room, and made her way to the seventh floor. Once there, she walked past thrice and thought as hard as she could.

_I need to start a rebellion...Give me the D.A...I need to start a rebellion...Give me the D.A...I need..._

When she finally opened her eyes, the magnificent double doors where there. Walking inside, Ginny saw that Neville was already there, setting up.

"Neville!"

He turned around, looking harried. "Ginny! Thank god, help me."

Catching the bemused look on her face, he blushed. "How did Harry do this? What are we supposed to tell them?"

"We'll tell them what we know. But we've got another problem."

"Not another one." He groaned. "Well, what is it?"

"Remember Hermione charmed that bit of paper we all wrote our names on? Well, people are expecting that now, and if we get caught...it's worse than Umbridge."

To her surprise, Neville didn't look that troubled. "Actually, I've been thinking about that. I think I've got a solution."

"Really? What?" Ginny was really surprised now. Neville was seriously shaping up. What if he had done this ages back? He would have been unstoppable.

"I'd like to wait until everyone gets there before you shoot down the idea."

She nodded. If it was insane, she would stop him, and if that was their only option...

The door opened, and Seamus came in. He rushed over to them, and grinned.

"Should've know you weren't going without a fight." he said.

Ginny hugged him. "Perish the thought." she said. "Who else knows?"

"I told Ernie, who told Susan, who told Parvati and Padma, who told Colin, who told Hannah-"

"I got it. Basically everyone?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Ginny laughed. "Alright. Neville, where did we put the pillows?"

"Er...I think they were in that cabinet."

Seamus helping, the three of them managed to get the rest of the room set up. The doors opened again, and a crowd of people came in.

Ernie was at the lead, grinning like an idiot. "We've got quite a turnout." he announced.

That was an understatement. Along with all of the old D.A crowd, several new members milled about, looking with interest at the Room.

Ginny tried getting their attention.

"Hey, guys-"

They paid her no attention. However, Ginny was the only girl in a huge family. She could make herself heard.

"OI!" She yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"If you could please grab a cushion, sit down now. We have to get started." Ginny grinned. It was like being back on the Quidditch pitch.

They silently followed her instructions, and Ginny felt rather strange. It was rather...different to see people following her orders. Neville even moved to sit, but she grabbed his sleeve. He was the one with the idea. He was staying with her.

When everyone was settled, Ginny began. "Er, hi guys. The first thing I want to do is thank everyone for coming, unless your going to betray us. If that's the case, could you not come next meeting?"

That brought a laugh, warming Ginny and letting her continue. "As everyone knows, a certain dark wizard has taken over Hogwarts, operating through a greasy bat-er, Severus Snape. And if anyone thinks we're going to take this lying down..."

Ginny grew frightening, firelight illuminating her face. "Dumbledore's Army. That's who we are. Yeah, there's the Order of the Phoenix, but who's going to protect us? The kids? Those poor first years, what about them? Oh, a few kids here or there, it doesn't matter. All for the betterment of the Wizardkind. And that's why I say that Dumbledore's army has never really been over, there was always that little band of fighters, ready to go. Well, guess what?"

She leaned in, smiling. "We're back"

. . .

. . .

"However, there is the matter of privacy." Neville said. After the slightly creepy and inspirational speech, he had taken over.

"I don't want anyone leaking out our secrets."

Parvati looked offended. "We would never-"

"That's what we thought last time" Neville said darkly.

"Alright, captain." Ernie said. "What do you propose we do?"

For the first time, Neville looked uncertain. "Professor Flitwick mentioned this once, but very vaguely. From what I heard, it should keep us safe."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"The Fidelius Charm."

Ginny tensed. "That-that's what Harry used, right? I mean, his parents?"

He nodded.

"It was quite common spell during the first war." Terry Boot said. "Tons of families could."

"Could we perform it?" asked Susan.

"Easy." Padma said. "I am rather good at these, and I can perform the spell. What about Secret Keeper?"

"Wait." Ginny said. "How could we do this? If the identity of the Keeper got out, they would tortured without mercy."

"I know. So we keep it a secret. No one can tell if they are under the charm." Terry said.

"Then who will it be?"

The room quieted as they all looked at eachother. Then, at he same time:

"I'll do it." came from three corners of the room.

The first was Ginny, no surprises there.

Then came Ernie Macmillian, which was not that surprising either.

Last came Neville himself.

They looked at each other.

"Nope." They said at the same time.

Those three were to headstrong, too close to the center. Someone ambiguous but faithful should be the Keeper.

After saying this aloud, the D.A. looked at each other again.

"I suppose this means me." said a voice in the back.

Ginny's eyes widened. _"Parvati?"_

"Don't give me that look, Ginny. I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. And I'm everything you need right now. When people look at me, what do they see? Nobody, tough, or brave."

Ginny didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

"Alright. What do we have to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Padma Patil was in the library.

This wasn't very strange for her, she was a Ravenclaw. So people who saw her there didn't pay her any mind. Madam Pince gave her a strange look at the list of books she needed, but nodded approvingly as she said that she needed some extra study, Professor Carrow wasn't teaching much.

Part of being brilliant was that Padma knew how to manipulate people. Most of her books were from the Restricted Section, and the signed note she had brought was forged in the Room. Terry Boot had used McGonagall's signature, she was most likely going to cover for them if the note was discovered.

It was Terry himself who said that they shouldn't tell the teachers in the Order just yet. He also said that the Transfiguration professor would probably know by the end of the week;so strong was her sense for trouble.

They all agreed with that, and knew that McGonagall wouldn't interfere...much.

Padma was a little hesitant about about the Fidelius Charm. Oh, no, not performing it. Padma relished the challenge, and she knew her abilities were up to par. It was for Parvati she worried.

When her stupid sister got herself sorted into Gryffindor, defying generations of Patil Ravenclaws, Padma knew something was different.

She always knew that, the distinct difference between herself and her lovely sister. It didn't change the way she saw the girl, but all the stereotypes that came with the house affected her mind, a little.

So when Parvati did something so brave, so stupid, Padma was reminded exactly how they were different.

She would be a great Secret Keeper, despite her Gryffindor reputation. Michael Corner openly expressed his doubt that Parvati could withstand a bit of torture, and that she would give up their secret before long.

Padma slapped him, collected Terry's note, and left the Common room.

The Charm itself was extremely complicated, and a potion needed to be prepared. Good news was that the potion was simple and could be completed in a week, or a few days with help from another Ravenclaw, most probably Luna.

The incantation was easy, but it was long. Memorizing it shouldn't be a problem. Everything else checked in, wand movements, positioning, and an Oath.

The Oath was simply ceremonial, and nobody had any idea if it actually affected the spell, so the D.A would perform it, just in case.

Padma then did something she had never done before, and wished for Hermione.

. . .

. . .

Ginny was happy.

She had been made Quidditch captain over the summer(who else?), so to take her mind off of the D.A tensions, she had set up tryouts in the second week of classes.

Not many signed up, a sure sign of fear among the younger years. What she did get wasn't very encouraging.

"Cormac. Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

Ginny grimaced at his extended hand, but took it.

"Yes, I remember you from last year. The Slug Club."

It was decided that D.A members who shouldn't have any business together would avoid contact. So as Ginny knew Cormac, she wouldn't say a word.

"Ah, yes. Being old Sluggy's favorites was really demanding, right, Ginevra?"

She worked hard at keeping her mouth shut. Ginevra?

"Please, just Ginny. Why don't you sit over there and wait for the Keeper tryouts?"

He nodded, then leaned in and winked at her. "See you tomorrow."

Failing to keep the look of astonishment off her face, Ginny stared after the large boy. How stupid could he get?

Ginny's attention was diverted by a fistfight occurring on the field.

"Oi!" she yelled, running towards them.

After twenty minutes, the Beater tryouts finally commenced. Jimmy Peakes returned to the team with an excellent trial, but as Coote was a Muggle born, a new Beater had been found.

Ginny found the perfect Beater, and coincidentally, in Peakes best friend. His name was Araon Collassanto, a fifth year from Toledo. Apparently, his mother had moved to England, the subject of her fascination, after his Muggle father died. Araon was only eight.

He had a bit of an accent, and an aloof nature. That might be a problem, Ginny reasoned. She needed someone who would gell well with the team. At least he could aim really well, he reminded Ginny of the twins.

For Chasers, there was a problem. Ginny was looking for two, she decided to play the Chaser position unless a Seeker couldn't be found.

Seamus entered the team with an okay trial, but Ginny wasn't sure. He could be better.

With Demelza gone, a third year called Marie Commons took her place. She was great and out flew all the competition.

The Keeper tryouts were next. To Ginny's great disappointment, only second and third years tried out, albeit McLaggen. Hoping for fresh blood, Ginny was let down. Cormac made the team.

Well, she thought, if he even tries to give me helpful tips, I'm hexing him. Harry was the one with the patience, not her.

The Seeker tryouts were next. Another new find, a fourth year named David Herring. She liked him, he seemed nice enough, and though no one could replace Harry, the boy had talent. Ginny couldn't deny that. Bit of training, and he might fly with Harry's skill one day.

After shoving the rejected people off the pitch, Ginny turned to her new team.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys, we need to do a lot of work. So I am going to fix mandatory practices once a week, along with normal practices. Even if we don't get the pitch, I'll have you practice somewhere else, alright?"

She was harsh and she made sure they knew it. Ginny would work them to the bone.

"Also, I am going to fix induvidual practices, and then practices in groups. For instance, I'll take Marie one time, then Seamus another, then all three of us will practice. Same with Peakes and Collassanto. Understand?"

They nodded.

"For you two, McLaggen and Herring, you guys are lucky I've played both of your positions, I can give you tips. I will tell you when your one-on-one time is, it's probably going to be all day on a weekend, every other week."

McLaggen snorted. "You played Keeper? I hardly think-"

"You forget that I'm a Weasley. I came from a good sports family, and at one point I've drilled in all the positions."

He still looked disgruntled, so Ginny added, "With Charlie."

Charlie Weasley was still famous around Hogwarts. Playing that card usually worked.

She clapped once. "Okay, disperse."

To her annoyance, McLaggen followed her to the portrait hole.

"Listen, I know your inexperianced, so I figured I can give you some pointers. And it would be better if you showed me your game plan, no, I'll help you develop one."

Ginny cut across again. "Listen. I don't know what your going on about. I have played since I was about six years old. I've been on the house team for three years, and my boyfriend was the best Seeker this school has ever seen. So I think I have enough knowledge."

His face grew ugly. "I'm a full year older than you-"

"So? If you think you can do better, take it to McGonagall, she chose me. Now, I don't need to see you until tomorrow afternoon's practice, and we'll talk strategy then. I have figured one out."

Ginny stepped through the portrait leaving the rather fat seventeen year old standing behind her.

. . .

. . .

"I think that it's done." Luna said. She was with Padma, in a corner of the Room. They were hunched over a cauldron, both looking exhausted.

"No, I think a bit more."

"It it ages too much-"

"I don't want the potion to be too raw either." Padma said, pushing her hair out of her forehead. "Just give it a bit. Tomorrow's meeting, we'll set things up then."

Luna nodded and sat back. "The incantation?"

"Got it. Oh, wow. It's past midnight, should we go?"

"I'll stay here for a bit. It's too dangerous anyway,the Carrows are partolling. We could probably sleep he-"

A popping noise and the two hammocks hung from the wall. Luna smiled.

"Do you want to stay?"

Padma shrugged. "Yeah, why not. Let me tell the others." She grabbed her Galleon and typed out a message.

'Too dangerous to come out, Luna and I in the RoR. Potion ready."

About a minute later, Neville repiled.

'Ok. We re gonna come erly in mrning. night.'

It was a symbol of a Ravenclaw. Punctuation.

Padma smiled at it, and then asked the room for pajamas and a toothbrush. It was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Ginny. Er...Ginny? Are you awake?"

Ginny groaned and opened a single eye. Neville's face hovered above her. She mumbled something about going to sleep and burried her face in the crook of her arm.

"Ginny? Your not in your dorm...and we've got to go to the Room before breakfast, Padma and Luna have got the potion ready."

Ginny shot up and looked around. "Wha?"

She wasn't in the seventh year dorm. She was in the common room. Ginny was lying in a very comfortable armchair, she had fallen asleep after trying to make a Quidditch strategy.

"Right." she said, sitting up. "Sorry. Let me just get dressed."

After a few minutes, a red blur zoomed down the girl's staircase and stopped at the Portrait door. Ginny turned to Neville.

"Coming?"

He sighed and followed her.

. . .

. . .

"Here's the potion, we've got to get the ceremony done, I don't want it to get messed up."Padma said.

Ginny was amazed. "How'd you get this done so quickly?"

She grinned smugly. "Work. Enough said. Took a bit though. I plan to sleep the day through once this is over."

"Awesome. Now." Ginny clapped her hands together. "Luna, Padma, can I ask you guys something?'

Luna smiled at her. "You already have, you know. But you can ask us another."

"Neville and I were talking...and we need authority figures."

"What do you mean?"

"People in the seperate Houses. Who can mobilize and control the lot. Like generals. We want you two for Ravenclaw House."

Padma shook her head. "I'm bad with power. I decline. But I know Terry would be good for it. Or even Michael."

Ginny stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Completly."

"Er...okay. Luna, what about you?"

"I'll take it. I'm not very popular, though, you might want someone with more friends."

Ginny fidgeted. While it was true...no one could control the Ravenclaws but her. Neville felt the same way.

"No." he said, eyes blazing. "Your the only one for this job."

Luna smiled at him and turned around, giving the potion a stir.

"But.." she said. "Who's going to control us?"

"Ginny." Neville said at the same time Ginny said, "Neville."

They stared at eachother.

"You should do it!" Neville said. "We all look up to you, you were closest to Harry."

"I'm only a sixth year." she argued. "Your the one they look up too, remember the meeting? They hung on to your every word. You had the idea for all this! Without you, Dumbledore's Army would have been nothing."

"But I'm-"

"What? What, exactly? Your a great dueler, and a leader."

"I think you should do it too, Neville." said Luna.

Padma nodded. "I second."

Neville was flushing under all the praise. Ginny grinned at him.

. . .

. . .

"Right. Let's do this." Parvati said, looking a bit nervous.

Padma nodded. "It'll be okay. The process is completely safe, millions of people have done it before."

Her twin nodded.

"Okay, I need you to drink this. Just one goblet full, that's important. Even if you want to drink more. The potion has slight addictive qualities. Noting hazardous to your health, it'll go away in a half hour."

Padma fed her the drink, now a bright acid green.

"Time to start the chant."

Luna and Padma took out their wands and started murmuring quietly, performing complex wand movements.

Ginny was the only one there, as Neville needed to do something. He mentioned planning, but he wouldn't tell her. She was slightly befuddled by the strange sight, but let it pass.

A blue mist surrounded Parvati, nearly shrouding her from view.

_"Fideliter et corde et fortitudo et charitas et fides sunt quae obligant alica ... hoc ita fiat semper."_

The two girls stopped as the mist slowly seeped away. Parvati, looking drained and exhausted stood up.

Her twin hurried forward, supporting her as she fell. "I'll help her, you guys go ahead." she said.

Ginny started forward. "Are you sure? It's not that difficul-"

"No." Padma said rather fiercely. "It's fine."

So Ginny left the room."

. . .

. . .

Classes had gotten worse. Much worse. Muggle Studies was now compulsory, but it was different. Alecto Carrow taught them, only all she said was how awful Muggles were, as well as some words that Ginny stored for later.

D.A.D.A was even stranger. Alecto's brother, Amycus, taught, but it was only the Dark Arts now. The first lesson dealt with the three Unforgivable Curses. Everyone from years three and up were required to perform at least one.

On the third day of classes, Ginny took her customary seat in the back of class. D.A.D.A, er, D. A, was the class in which she paid no attention.

Luna sat next to her, and on the other side was Colin. The sort of new Golden Trio, Ginny thought, chuckling.

Which was immediately caught by Carrow.

"Weasley!" he barked.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to share what was so funny?" He snarled at her.

She feigned meekness. "Well, sir, I don't know if I can..."

"Spit it out girl!"

"I was thinking about you, sir. I was thinking how silly you'd look in a ballgown." she let out another quiet giggle at the look on his face.

The entire class stuffed their hands over their hands, trying not to laugh.

Carrow, however, was turning purple. "Weasley!" he yelled. "How dare you! Undermine me, the Dark Lord won't be pleased with this!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, cool as you please. "I don't think he'll be pleased if you call him up just to tell him that kid was misbehaving. However, he might be happy to know that your vocabulary has improved! 'Undermine', that's a very good word!"

. . .

. . .

"How much?"

"Three weeks."

"You got _three weeks_ of detention?"

"Yes, Neville." Ginny snapped. "And from what I heard, I got off easy. Sure you don't want some ice?"

He shook his head, displaying the ugly bruise. "I'm fine. All I did was ask Alecto how much-"

"Muggle blood she's got in her." Ginny couldn't help but grin. "I heard. Story's legend among the younger years. Anyway, we should probably get our generals now."

Neville grinned. "You get Hufflepuff, I'll get Ravenclaw."

They had decided on Terry Boot as the Ravenclaw general, along with Luna."

Ginny stood up and made her way over to the Hufflepuff table, to Ernie. He caught her eye and grinned.

"Oi! Budge up, will you? Weaslette's coming."

She rolled her eyes, he knew full well she hated that nickname. "Hey, Ernie. Where's Susan?

"In the loo. What is it?"

"Can we wait for her? I wanted to talk to both of you in private."

Ernie's smile dwindled, he had finally come to the conclusion that it was about the D.A. He nodded.

. . .

. . .

"So, what is it?" Susan asked, sitting on a desk in an abandoned classroom.

"Well, you see, for the...oh, hold on. _Muffiliato._ There. Now, I need generals, sort of, two from each house, and for Hufflepuff, we've chosen you."

Susan stared. "What?"

She laughed. "A leadership position. That''s right."

Ernie, regaining his pompous manner, shook her hand. "We are honored."

Susan nodded. "Yes. Of course Ginny. We won't let you down."

Ginny smiled at them. "Good. Meeting tonight, just for the generals."

"Okay. Who are the others?"

"Um...Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw, and myself and Seamus Finnigan. Neville's our ultimate leader."

They nodded. After deciding to go back to the Great Hall for the rest of dinner, the three departed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is everyone here?" Ginny asked, surveying the room.

"Yeah, think so." Neville said. "Er, shall we take a roll call?"

Everyone seemed to think this was a dumb idea, but Ginny did it anyway.

"Hufflepuff?"

"Here."

"Yes. Hello."

"Ravenclaw?"

"We're sitting right in front of you!"

"Seamus?"

"Why am I a category of my own?"

"That's everyone." Ginny said. "Okay, Neville, you want to start?"

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Alright guys. As either me or Gin have explained to you, we need a sort of division of power. I am the Commander for the D.A. Ginny's my second in command, and one of the Gryffindor generals. All of you are generals for your respective houses."

Terry raised a hand. "One thing. Secret Keeper? It was Parvati, right? Well, what if-"

"I don't want to hear it." snapped Susan. "Parvati's perfectly reliable."

He sighed. "That's not what I was going to say. I trust her just as much as you, and I saw what Padma did to Michael."

Ginny smirked. "Alright, what were you going to say?"

"What if we brought a few enemies under the Charm? They wouldn't be able to reveal the secret."

Neville answered. "That's a thought. But we need to be absolutely sure before trying anything. Yes, Luna, what is it?"

"We need to know how far the Carrows will go." said Luna. Everyone looked at her.

"Whatcha mean, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"They are probably going to torture us. You guys have figured that out. Look at Neville. So, how much magical blood will they spill..." she trailed off dramatically.

Ginny nodded. "I've got three weeks of detention, I can-"

"Not you, Ginny. Your a Weasley. They'll be prejudiced. But they will rough you up, learn as much as you can about the methods of pain."

Having detention put that way, it scared Ginny a bit. She was only sixteen! How could she withstand torture? But no. Ginny had six older brothers. That was probably worse.

She nodded.

Neville was reluctant to let someone get hurt on purpose. 'We'll discuss this with the full D.A." He said. "Okay, I know this was a short meeting, but it's getting late. Back to the common rooms."

. . .

. . .

Transfiguration. Ginny nearly fell asleep as Professor McGonagall lectured them all on the importance of N.E..

She saw Colin raise his hand and tensed. Yeah, this was one of the safest classes, but there were spys everywhere. What was he going to do?

"Professor, I know what you're saying is really important, but I just have to ask. Does it even matter anymore?"

The woman surveyed him impassively. Her eyes flicked to several members in the class, including Ginny.

And then-

_She saw it._

Mcgonagall's hand twitched, and her wand with it.

Ginny suddenly found herself screaming, though no pain was felt. The rest of the Gryffindors stared at her in shock. Then, as suddenly as it came, the noise stopped. Ginny massaged her throat, wondering what had happened.

McGonagall looked livid. "Miss Weasley! There is no need for such a sound! Detention, tonight! Don't look at me like that, Creevey, you too for your impudence."

The bell rang, and the usuall scrape of chairs was heard as everyone pushed out of their seats. Colin caught up with Ginny.

"What the hell was that?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. It was some sort of spell."

"Hm." he said. "Well, that was bloody unfair! Why'd she give us detention!"

Ginny sighed. "I don't think she's actually angry. She probably wants to talk to us. She didn't take any House points off."

Colin looked at her. "From her own House?"

Ginny smiled slightly. "Harry lost a hundred and fifty points his first year. In one go. And McGonagall was the one who did it."

He stared at her in amazement. She laughed at his expression.

"What, Harry Potter Fan Club never mentioned that?"

Colin blushed.

. . .

. . .

Professor Minevra McGonagall sat in her office, both feeling and looking exhausted. She had just come from telling Carrow that Ginny wouldn't be able to do his first detention, as she would be with her.

He did not take that well.

Attempting to Cruico her! The audacity! How dare he, the fool, to think that she couldn't withstand a bit of pain? An that was if the curse hit-her Shield Charm as so strong he was blasted out of the classroom.

She warned him, then left. It was dangerous, and McGonangall knew for a fact that he had gone to his master, begging to kill her.

Well, too bad! Voldemort would never dare. He had great respect for her, and it was well deserved. McGonagall could most likely hold her own against him, but she wasn't sure how powerful he had gotten. It had been a while since they had fought. His new body had never crossed paths with her, lucky for him. She was ambitious, and while all this 'Chosen One' hype took over everyone's minds, McGonangall would rather kill him herself.

School days...never had she ever thought that she would return here, to teach. But, she should have know. It was always her calling.

He was Tom Riddle back then.

Tom Riddle-Slytherin prefect, winner of Special Services to the School, everyone's role model. They had been in the same year, but never interacted much.

All she remembered was the fury of him nearly beating her record in Transfiguration N.E.. She remained on top, however, and that was when Riddle decided she was an enemy. As clever as McGonangall, how long could he keep her fooled?

Summer after seventh year, she started working in the Apothcary, just for a year, just so she could get experiance with people. Also, Potions was her other strong subject. But that was the summer he first tried to kill her.

Back then, her dueling skills were on par with his. He must have gotten better, she thought. Have I?

Could she hold him off, even now?

"Professor?"

McGonagall snapped out of the past to stare at the small figure of Ginny Weasley.

She stood. "Yes, Miss Weasley. Is Mr Creevey with you?"

"Er, he's going to be a bit late, sorry. He just needed a bathroom, something at dinner didn't agree with him."

"Of course, come in, Weasley."

Ginny walked in and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Her expression was mulish,well, she did think she was here for detention.

The professor sat down as well, and offered a Ginger Newt.

Ginny took one and started talking. "Professor, I think this conversation would be better with Neville present."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. So the girl had figured her out.

"No, Miss Weasley, this is fine. I will address Longbottom at a later date."

Ginny nodded.

"I would like to confirm several ideas I have had flitting through my head. One, you and Longbottom have restarted the D.A."

"Er..."

The older woman sighed. "I can't tell you that it wasn't the right thing to do. But I need to ask you and your troops one question, just one. Are you prepared to die? Don't say yes because it's the Gryffindor thing to do, give me your full answer."

Ginny, in fact, had opened her mouth to consent. She closed it slowly and thought. Was she? Death;the concept seemed so far away, but she could die this year even, before she turned seventeen!

_I don't wan't to die!_ her mind screamed. But...

She thought about her parents. Her brothers, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and...Percy. Ron, who was fighting for his life with Hermione and Harry.

Harry.

For the very start, he had been prepared to die, she knew that. Risking his life time and time-

"Yes."

Ginny's vioce came out strong, clear. She thought she saw McGonagall's mouth twitch as she spoke.

"Well, then, we best get started. I can't be involved. And I'm not apologizing for it, either. But, if you need any help..." she closed her eyes and trailed off before opening them again and speaking fiercely.

"I need to know your leadership postions, your venue, and if anything on the staff is needed, you come straight to me."

Ginny looked at her hands, clasped on her lap. "Er, Professor? I hope you don't mind, but we really can't disclose any of that information."

McGonagall looked at her, a little bit shocked. Then, surprisingly, she let out one of her rare smiles.

"No, Weasley. Of course not, your secrecy is admirable."

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's not that. See...we've used an enchantment to protect us, I physically cannot tell you anything."

The professor's brow furrowed as she tried to think of a charm powerful enough to hold several people and a location-

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

McGonagall had never looked more shocked. "How did you perform it? It's incredibly difficult. At your level...goodness."

"We'll have to conference whether we can let you see the Secret-Keeper, it's really not my decision to make."

She nodded. "I see. Well, then, Miss Ginny, you may leave. Oh, and take care. You have detention with Professor Carrow tomorrow night. He has added an extra day for the one you missed to day."

McGonagall reached out a hand. Surprised slightly, Ginny took it. For a minute they stood there, the older woman looking fiercely proud, the girl looking determined.

Ginny exited the office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Should we bring McGonagall into this?" Ginny asked quietly.

After the meeting with the professor, Ginny had thought it was time to relax, for as long as she could, that is. Where to go but the kitchens?

Once there, she was surprised to see Neville already sitting on a bench near the large fire.

"Neville?" she had asked. He turned around, and Ginny recoiled. He was nursing a very puffy black eye. She had ran to him, requesting a piece of meat.

So now they sat, Ginny supplied with a large custard pie, Neville with a steak slapped over his eye.

"I'm surprised she figured it out." Neville said.

Ginny snorted. "This is McGonagall we're talking about. Of course she figured it out."

"Okay, okay, but what should we do?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Great Leader."

Neville turned red, and Ginny laughed.

"Stop it." he spluttered. "We should conference with the Generals."

Ginny nodded, pulling out her Galleon. "I'll set up a meeting. How's tomorrow?"

"Too risky. And you've got detention."

"After the detention?"

"Like I said, too risky."

"How about we skip lunch?"

"...check with the others."

. . .

. . .

Parvati was the first one in the RoR. She had a house elf bring a bit of food to eat while they talked. Skipping lunch wasn't a good idea in her condition. The Charm had weakened her a bit, but she would be fine.

The door opened, and Ginny, Neville, and Seamus entered.

"Hey, Parvati."

"Hey. Why the meeting?" she asked.

The others got comfortable, and Neville started to talk. However, at that moment, the other generals came in and sat down.

"Yesterday, Ginny met with Professor McGonagall. She, obviously, figured out what we're doing. She offered to vouch for us, but Gin couldn't say anything. Well, we know the Charm works."

"Yeah, that's a plus."

"So the question is, do we bring Parvati to talk to her?"

"The D.A. has always been for students, I don't think we should. She would understand, the professor is really good like that." said Ernie.

Susan shook her head. "It would be good to have someone on the staff." she said. "And, anyway, I don't think she'd take it very well. We don't know how powerful the Charm is, no doubt McGonagall can break it."

"But would she?" Terry argued.

Luna nodded. "There's a point, she wouldn't do anything that would compromise the security of the group. However, I think we should tell her, Wrackspurts are usually attracted by unfulfilled answers."

The party was so used to Luna's talk that they ignored that last bit.

Neville stood. "Shall we take a vote?"

After a brief argument(Neville decided not to vote, as he was Leader and therefore couldn't be prejudiced, and Parvati wasn't a general anyway), they agreed.

"All in favor of letting McGonagall in?" he asked.

Four raised their hands; Seamus, Luna, Susan, and Ginny.

"Well, that's it then." Ginny said. "Sorry, guys."

Terry shook his head. "No hard feelings. Parvati, meet with her later today?"

She nodded, and the group dispersed, probably to make the most of their lost lunch period.

. . .

. . .

Though the drama in the RoR made up for boring lessons in the afternoon, Ginny had something else to prepare for. That night was her first detention with Carrow.

Upon reaching his office, Ginny felt a slight pang of both nausea and nerves. She was a bit scared, of course she was, but Gryffindors never backed down. Feeling her confidence reassert itself, Ginny pushed open the door.

She had only been in this office three times, with Lockhart, Lupin, and Umbridge. The former two had been for trivial things, delivering a note, or asking a question about the homework. She got quite a good look at those teacher's personalities by the way they kept the office. Lockhart, for instance, covered every inch of the walls with pictures of himself, but it hadn't done anything to change Ginny's admiration for the then popular author. She was quite ashamed of that, even meeting the man in St. Mungos couldn't do much about that. Lupin, however, had a dark office, filled with books and most probably, a dangerous creature.

Umbridge, however, shoved a doily explosion inside that office. Ginny never wanted to go back there.

Now, with Carrow, the room was dark, there was no light except for the fire in the fireplace. She looked around in alarm-where was the teacher?

"Weasley."

She whirled. Carrow was standing in the deepest shadow cast by the fire. She felt dislike mounting in her. Was that necessary? No doubt he wanted to spook her. Well, a Weasley didn't get intimidated very easily!

"Professor." she replied, keeping her voice cool. "Good evening."

He gestured to a hard wooden chair in front of the desk. A quill sat next to a roll of parchment. "Lines."

Lines? That was all? Ginny sat, still apprehensive. She lifted the quill, a long, black one-

No.

"I want you to write the words, 'I must not be impudent'."

Ginny didn't hear him, she felt herself flush with anger. A Blood Quill? That was surely illegal, but Ginny was stupid to think the law had anything to do with anything anymore. This was..._clever_. Far too clever for Carrow.

"No, sir, sorry, I didn't hear you."

Carrow repeated himself, annoyed.

_Impudent...that's quite a big word for you..._

Ginny would have laughed at that, only she was too frozen from shock. Who's idea was this? She lifted the quill, taking the first line. Sharp pain raced across her hand, and Ginny winced. The sort of punishment she thought she was getting, well, that was more like getting a Cruciatus Curse all night. This wasn't Carrow's style.

As Ginny mentally prepared herself for the next sentence, she made a note to tell Neville about this first chance.

. . .

. . .

"They did _what_?" she gasped.

Neville nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Just got word from Fred and George, they figured mailing me was safer than you."

Ginny nodded, but nothing could abate her anger. They were sitting in the Common room, just after the detention, but he had to tell her something first.

"_They broke into the Ministry_?" Ginny yelled. Neville winced, glad that the common room was empty. "They broke into the MINISTRY!"

"God, remind me to never get on your bad side-"

"Where the hell is my idiot brother so I can hex him into next week! God dammit, what the bloody hell is Hermione there for? She's supposed to keep them from doing anything stupid! And Harry, oh don't get me started, I didn't go out with an idiot-"

She continued on this vein for a while, then paused when Neville reminded her of the detentions.

"What? Oh, those. You won't believe this, Neville!"

Ginny then proceeded to explain what happened. It was Neville's turn to appear outraged.

"How could they use a Blood Quill, I thought Dumbledore put a stop to that last year!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That wasn't the point. Do you really think they care?" He flushed. "What I'm saying, is that it really wasn't his style. Wouldn't he just, I dunno, Crucio us until we fell unconscious?"

Neville shrugged. "Blood Quills seem pretty demonic to me."

**AN: Yup, I'm ending it here! I know that scene feels like a repeat of OotP, but I will get in some torture, promise! **

**God, that is a weird thing to promise. Oh, fanfiction, you so silly!**

**Thanks again to my reviews, repeat the action? Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Carrow looked impossibly smug in Dark Arts today.

Ginny felt anger burning up inside her as his eyes twitched to her face and her hand. How dare he?

She put on an impassive face and stared straight at him. The back of her hand was still red and raw, despite Lavander giving her some Murtlap essence.

Ginny felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl from the D.A, Bella, looking at her.

"Is there any reason Carrow is staring at you?" she whispered.

Ginny half turned in her seat. "Tell you later." she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Bella nodded. "Got it."

"Miss Adams, was there any reason for you to talk?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Ginny. "No, sir, sorry, sir." she said with slight sarcasm.

. . .

. . .

"Okay." Ginny said.

She was standing in a circle of D.A. members, all with their wands out.

"This next exercise is easy, just a warm up." She continued. "I'm going to circle around this spot, shooting hexes and Stunners at some of you, randomly. You are to stop it _without using a Shield Charm._ The only exception is a nonverbal Shield. Have you got that?"

They all nodded. Ginny began slowly revolving in the spot. She smirked.

Sweet revenge.

Ginny whirled and shot a Jelly Legs Jinx at Zacharias Smith. He performed a Deflecting Charm quite well, but was too slow. Smith's legs melted into a pool of jelly as he fell, cursing, to the ground.

_And that was for my brother, you toad._

Smith had become increasingly critical of Ron and Harry these past weeks. Ginny expressed her annoyance in several ways, hexing him in the corridors, or in class.

"Got to be a bit faster, Smith. But the Charm was good." she said.

Terry Boot, standing next to Smith, performed the countercurse and helped him up. He nodded at Ginny, who resumed her circling. She quickly shot two Stunners at Luna and a seventh year Hufflepuff, respectively.

Luna conjured a wall for the curse to smash into, leaving her safe. The Hufflepuff performed a nonverbal spell.

Ginny kept moving. Neville got hit once, so did Parvati Patil and Michael Corner. Most others did relatively well, and Ginny thought they could switch excersies.

"That's enough for today." she said. "Neville? Take the floor?"

. . .

. . .

"Blood quills?" Bella gasped. "You mean like Umbridge did a few years ago?"

Ginny nodded. After the lesson, many stayed behind to hear Ginny's detention story.

"We don't know if this is all they're going to do, though. I might be a special case, or something."

Seamus looked positively frightning, along with several other guys. "I am going to kill him." he hissed.

Hannah Abbot looked at him with surprise. "Seamus!"

"Most of the people here have been forced to use Blood quills before, Hannah. To do it again...that's unacceptable."

Ernie nodded. "I agree." he said. Susan frowned, and took Ginny's left hand. Seeing the skin was still raw, she rolled her eyes and got a Med Kit for the RoR.

As he watched Ginny being treated, a smile came to Seamus.

"So, what sort of lovely revenge shall we come up with?"

. . .

. . .

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ginny asked Neville.

It was extremely late, but they couldn't sleep. Their 'revenge' was taking place at that very moment.

"I would have liked to go with them." Ginny said, disappointed.

Neville shook his head. "No need putting you in unnecessary danger." he said. "Bella and Luna are the best at these sort of charms, and Seamus and Ernie are with them for protection."

Ginny sighed. "I know." she said. "But I still really want to go."

"Of course, Ginny Weasley, who lives for the fight."

Ginny grinned and conjured a buttereer.

"Got that right."

. . .

. . .

"Run, run, run!" Ernie panted, throwing a curse over his shoulder.

Their plan hadn't gone as well as expected. The spells were in place, but at the last minute, Carrow came round the corner. So the four of them ran as fast as they could away from him.

Luna was at the head of the group. She blasted anyone in front of them out of the way. Seamus was level with her, but concentrated more on running than combat. Ernie and Bella brought up the rear, fending off the teachers.

"Where do we go?" Bella said.

Luna took a sudden turn, it seemed she decided for them. The rest of the party had no choice but to follow her. Finally, she stopped, so suddenly Seamus nearly crashed into her.

"Here." she said.

Seamus stared at the door she was pointing at. "Are you crazy?" he whispered. "We can't!"

Bella grimanced. "We've got to." she said pushing open the door.

All four scrambled inside and shut the door, locking it behind them. Suddenly, a bright flash of light surrounded them and the four were unable to move.

"What are you doing here?"

It was McGonagall. She was wearing a tartan dressing gown and had her hair down. The recently abandoned desk behind her showed them that she had been grading papers.

The crashing footfalls of Carrow could be heard through the door. McGonagall's eyes flicked to the door and back to the students. She dropped her wand.

"In the curtains. Now!"

Safely hidden now, a pounding came on the door. The professor walked over and opened it.

Carrow stood at the door, angry and sweating. "Have you seen anyone come past?" he demanded.

McGonagall shook her head. "No." she said. "Only you and your-ah-friends."

"What are you doing this time of night anyway?" Carrow said.

"As you can see, I was grading papers. I am a bit behind."

"With the door locked?"

She raised her eyebrows. Before she could speak, Carrow cut her off.

"No, never mind. Just tell me if you see a bunch of kids running around."

She nodded, and firmly shut the door behind him.

. . .

. . .

Neville glanced at his Galleon. He paled.

"Shit." he whispered. "The other's were spotted. They're fine, McGonagall got them."

Ginny, who had been nodding off in her chair, sat up straight. "What?" she hissed. "Where are they?"

As if to answer her question, the common room door opened and McGonagall walked in. Ginny and Neville froze.

She flicked her wand to a spot behind her, and Ernie slowly came into view. Disillusionment Charm. She did the other three, then nodded.

"I won't bother to say how foolish that was." the professor said curtly. "But I hope in this current situation you children put more value on your lives!" And she swept off.

A silence spread across the six.

Ginny sighed. "Well, did you at least finish the job?"

Ernie smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ginny walked down to the Great Hall with Bella the next morning, she was expecting something big. So was Bella, she seemed rather proud of the job Luna did with the painting, and in herself for the charms.

"Oh, wait till you see it." Bella said excitedly. "It was Luna's part that took the longest, but she can paint like an angel-"

They had just entered the Hall, and Bella stopped to give Ginny the full impact.

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at the wall behind the head table. On it was a huge painting of Albus Dumbledore's face. Around it were flowers of all sorts, and bees and hummingbirds swarmed around the border.

There were words written on the bottom of the painting, big enough for all to see.

**Sometimes Dreams Live On Long After You're Dead.**

Ginny looked at Bella. "My personal touch." she simply said.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Bella, this is perfect. Thank you."

"Thank Luna, she painted it."

But Ginny laughed. The Carrows were trying to remove the painting. These were Bella's spells- every time it was vanished, it came back, even bigger than before. Alecto tried shooting water at it, but the water simply dripped off, brightening the color.

"How do you get rid of it?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Luna ambled over to them. "Soap, water, and a little lemon juice." she said. "Breakfast?"

The other two nodded and moved to eat, with further entertainment by the Carrows.

Luna had decided to sit by the Gryffindor's again. No one really minded anymore. Ginny was sure she hadn't heard a single 'Loony' all year. She was making friends too, Padma Patil as being nice to her, as well as a ton of D.A. members. Luna brightened up considerably, but she was still her strange self.

Neville came down, yawning, but stopped dead at the wall. A slow grin spread across his face, and he bounded over to the girls.

"It's brilliant!" he said, sitting down between Bella and Ginny. "I can't believe it came out so well."

Bella beamed at him.

Ginny laughed. "Would you look at them?"

The Carrows had decided that maybe it would be better to just cover it up. So as a sheet spread across the painting, Luna smirked.

The picture appeared on the sheet, more vibrant than before. Alecto cursed loudly, causing many first and second years to look at her with surprise.

. . .

. . .

"Because of this horrendous display at breakfast, I would like to say that I am very disappointed with the behavior of Gryffindor students."

Professor McGonagall was speaking through clenched teeth. Most of the sixth year Transfiguration class looked around, confused.

So the kids had cheered, or laughed at the Carrows. Why was she yelling at them for it? Then a lot of the kids started turning around, suspecting a ploy. They were correct.

Standing at the door was a Carrow, leering at the professor and making sure that she said the pre-organized words.

Ginny nodded. That made much more sense than their teacher telling them off for something she had done herself.

This speech appeared to be too much for the faithful professor, and she turned back around to the blackboard.

"If you will all turn to page 612 for the 413 ways to perform Switching Spells..."

. . .

. . .

Ginny mooched off to lunch. The brilliance of this morning's antics seemed to wear off as each of the professors gave them a similar speech.

But, at least they had made a dent in Snape's regime. The headmaster had been seen stalking around his office, apparently at a loss for what to do(This information was given by Vi, The Fat Lady's friend, who had gone to visit a portrait up there).

She sat down wearily at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was early for once, so only Seamus and Colin Creevey were at the tale. No matter. She was too tired to greet them anyway.

Apparently, the sentiment was not shared. Colin made a beeline for her.

"Ginny!" he whispered urgently.

She sighed. "Yes, Colin?"

He was a sight to see. His blonde hair stuck up everywhere, and he had a really worried look on his face.

"We can't to D.A. today." he said.

Ginny was jerked back to reality. "What? Why not?"

"Someone tipped the Carrows off. I heard them talking when I passed the staff room."

She was open mouthed with horror. This was the worst thing that could happen, ever. "Oh no." she breathed. "Who was it?"

"I don't know!" he cried.

Ginny whipped out her Galleon. She was typing a message to the generals when something stopped her. What if it was one of them? Luna, never. Susan and Ernie as well. Terry...well, he certainly had the brains.

She looked at Colin. "Find all the generals. Except for Ravenclaw. I'll tell them myself."

She had no intention to speak to Terry. Luna, yes.

He nodded, then walked back to Seamus.

As per agreement, they all decided to meet in an abandoned classroom.

"What is it?" complained Ernie. "I'm starving."

"Well, you won't be when you hear this." Ginny said shortly. "Someone ratted us out on today's meeting."

Luna's eyebrows flew up. "Oh?"

She nodded.

Seamus's mouth fell open. "Who?" he demanded.

"I don't know. But we have to be careful now."

"We were being careful." he said harshly. "All I care about is who turned traitor."

"Wait." Luna said suddenly. "Why isn't Terry here?"

Ginny looked at her feet. "I-well..."

"No." Susan said. "We have to trust each other. I'm really glad you trusted us enough, but I think Boot is good."

"I know." Ginny said quietly. "I just wasn't sure. Luna...you mind?"

"No." she said. "I'll get him."

. . .

. . .

"_You thought it was me_?" Terry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but-" Ginny started.

"Out of everyone, the Ravenclaw? Not even that, you let Luna come! Why not Ernie? The Smith guy, just because he's in the loyal house-"

"Terry, it isn't like that-"

"Is it because of that Edgecombe girl? Just cause of her and Chang's house. So I'm a Ravenclaw, I was in the original D.A., and I stayed that way!"

Ginny sighed. "I'm really sorry. But we do have bigger problems. And...your right. I was predestined to suspect you because of that idiot Marietta..."

He nodded, but still looked a little bit angry.

She continued. "What you said about Smith, though...let's look into that."

Ernie nodded.

They spent the rest of the meeting thinking of potential traitors.

"But the problem," Ginny said to Luna as they were leaving, "is that it could be anyone of us. Even the ones we trust most."

Luna smiled gravely. "So we can't trust anyone."

**AN: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I just...was super busy with the...er, school stuff. Mostly play practice. But please forgive me, and review! By the way, next chapter's going to be interesting, I'm bringing Harry back...**


	10. Chapter 10

December brought a fresh layer of snow blanketing the grounds, leaving students to huddle up inside around warm fires. December also brought a sense of cleanliness for Ginny.

More than anything, she wanted to go home. To know what was going on outside with the Order, but because of the D.A, she knew that staying was the only way to go.

It was only the first day of December, but cottony flakes still drifted past her dormitory window. Ginny sat, still in her pajamas early on a Saturday morning, staring out at the grounds. She was thinking of one thing.

The spy.

In front of her was the original list of D.A members, back when Harry was still leader. Next to it was the modified new version, a considerably longer list. Ginny ferreted around for some ink and a quill. Once found, she sucked on the end on it(a nasty habit, according to Mum) an looked at the list in front of her. Without hesitation she crossed off Seamus's name, Ernie's, Terry's, Luna's, and Susan's. Then, Bella's and Neville's.

But...who else?

**Dumbledore's Army**

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

Ginny had dutifully written down the Golden Trio's names at the top of the list, the founders of the D.A.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padma Patil_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Bellatrix Adams_

_Caradoc Dearborn_

_Susan Bones_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Jimmy Peakes_

_Araon Collassanto_

_Marie Commons_

_Cormac McLaggen_

_Cassandra Clearwater_

_David Herring_

_Terry Boot_

_Ernie Macmillian_

_Michael Corner_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Su Li Woo_

_Lavender Brown_

_Colin Creevey_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Sarah Edgecombe_

_Urquert-_

Ginny stopped. What?

Edgecombe? Did she read that right? As in, Marrieta Edgecombe's sister?

Oh. Oh dear.

. . .

. . .

Luna nodded. "Sarah is a year below us. She's in my house."

"Why didn't you mention this? She's Marrieta's sister. The girl who ratted us out two years ago!"

"Well, Sarah's not really, er,_ in_, with her sister's crowd. She's not like Marrieta and Cho. She's the one that actually took Cho's seeker position, in sixth year."

Ginny sighed. "Alright. But I'm still looking in to it. Next meeting, we'll talk."

She tturned an left the abandoned classroom they were talking in, intending to go straight to Gryffindor Tower and sleep. This wonderful plan was interrupted when a familiar voice called her name.

"Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny turned, slightly annoyed, to see Marie Commons, her chaser, running towards her.

"Oh." she said, annoyance melting away. "Hi, Marie. What's up?"

Marie beamed, making Ginny regard her fondly. She was so cute, and it was obvious she idolized Ginny as much as Colin did Harry.

"Nothing really! It's just that Professor McGonagall wanted to see you after Quidditch practice."

Ginny's heart sank. "Quidditch practice?"

"Yup! The one in, like, ten minutes!"

"Ah." There went her promise of sleep. "Okay, Marie. I'll meet the team down in ten. Let me just get my broom."

She left the still smiling third year and ran full tilt to the common room. Grabbing her Cleansweep, she took the easy way down. Opening a window, climbing out, and taking off on her broom own to the pitch. It was againt the rules, but, oh well. Better than being late.

When Ginny finally touched down on the snow covered ground, she was surprised to see McLaggen's face uncomfortably close to hers.

"You're late." he snarled.

"That I am." said Ginny coolly. "Your point?"

When he didn't answer, Ginny addressed the whole team.

"As McLaggen has dutifully pointed out, I'm late. Now, can we please get into the air?"

There was a short surprised silence before Seamus kicked hard off the ground and soared fifty feet above their heads. Ginny nodded approvingly before following him into the air.

. . .

. . .

As per Marie's instructions, Ginny reported to McGonagall's office sweaty and exhausted from practicing in the snow.

The older woman gazed down at her, looking as stern as she normally did. "Miss Weasley."

"Professor."

Ginny was ushered into the office, sat down on the hard chair in front of her desk, and took a Ginger Newt. As soon as Ginny had sat down, McGonagall slammed the door shut and flicked her wand at the door.

"Muffilato."

Ginny looked at her in surprise. She knew for a fact that the spell was never authorized by the Ministry, but, well, it was McGonagall. She could do what she wanted.

"Miss Weasley, there is something urgent I must bring to your attention."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There has been-_word_, from your brothers."

At Ginny's blank look, she clarified. "Fred and George, as well as their old friend, Mr Jordan."

"Really?" Ginny sat up straighter. "But-what did they say?"

"Those three, along with other members of the Order, are starting something to report on You-Know-Who's actions. The real version, not the garbage the _Prophet's_ saying."

"How? A newspaper?"

"No, far too risky. I recommended a radio broadcast, weekly."

Ginny nodded. "But to stop Death Eaters from gaining access-"

"Password protected. They're calling it Potterwatch."

She nodded, the idea slowly spreading to her brain. "That's...actually quite brilliant."

"I know." McGonagall said. "But though they hate to admit it, your brothers were the best in their year. I just wanted to let you know. Pass on the message to your D.A.?"

"Of course. When will this happen, the broadcast?"

"I'll let you know."

. . .

. . .

It was just after dinner, and Luna had already pointed out Sarah Edgecombe to Ginny. Time to go to work.

Sarah was a gangly fifteen year old with curly red hair, much like her sister. However, Sarah's hair was cropped short to her earlobes, and she wore glasses.

"Hey. Sarah, right?" Ginny slid up to her.

Sarah looked at Ginny, slightly surprised. "Yes. That's me."

"I don't know if anyone told you, but we're, er, having a meeting right. now." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Come by in ten?" Then, in a louder voice. "We're thinking of creating a subsection in the Gobstones club, for younger years."

The other girl's mouth opened every so slightly, before she nodded. "I'll be there. In ten."

Ginny nodded. "Good."

And ten minutes had come and passed and Ginny was feeling pretty sour.

Was she going to show up at all? Did she tip off the Carrows already? Ginny was hidden behind a tapestry, under a Disillusionment Charm.

Right before Ginny was about to give up and leave, Sarah, apparently alone, walked round the corner.

Ginny threw herself out from behind the tapestry.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Ginny gasped at Sarah's smirk and thought privately that they had a big problem.

. . .

. . .

When she awoke, Ginny's head was pounding. SHe lifted herself off a cold floor, groaning.

"Oh, good, Ginny, you're awake." said a familiar voice.

Her head snapped up to see Seamus standing over her, worried.

"Seamus? Wha...?"

Then memory smacked her in the face, and Ginny gasped, automatically standing up._ "Where is she?"_

"Right here. Still alive, then?"

"I'd be better is someone didn't Stun me!" Ginny snarled. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You tried attacking me first, okay? And I didn't Stun you!"

"Right...What exactly happened then?"

"I saw you guys dueling." Seamus said. "So, I ran out and...well, with the spells, it was a bit confusing, I sorta accidentally hit you.."

"Seamus!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway." Sarah said, folding herself into a chair the appeared behind her. "What's this about?"

"This is about you." Ginny said, willing the Room to create another chair for her.

"No. It's not." The other said sharply. "This is about Marrieta. I know my sister did something stupid a while ago, but I really hate that you let prejudice get to you."

"That 'something stupid' nearly got Harry killed! And the rest of the D.A."

"It doesn't matter!" Sarah said fiercely. "I'm not a traitor. And I never will be."

"Prove it." Ginny said, hardening her gaze. "I can get some Veritaserum-"

"'No. Never. No self respecting Ravenclaw will ever take a truth serum with out performing a memory charm on themselves. In fact, no Ravenclaw would do_ that_, so don't even think about it. Anything else."

Ginny and Seamus looked at each other. "I think we'll have to bring her in." said Seamus.

Ginny nodded. "I'll get her."

She pulled out her Galleon and typed a quick message. A stony silence stretched between them for a quarter of an hour, until Luna Lovegood walked serenely into the room.

"Hello, Ginny, Seamus." she said dreamily. "Oh, hello, Sarah."

"Hey Luna." Ginny said. "Now, we're not sure if Edgecombe here is the spy-"

Luna nodded encouragingly.

"-and," Ginny continued. "Well, we were hoping if you could just make sure for us."

The blonde girl nodded, then sat down on floor before Sarah, who eyed her with distaste.

"This is it?" she said, disgusted. "This is your secret weapon?"

"Take it away, Luna." said Ginny cheerfully.

Luna smiled benignly and began asking questions,first starting with her early childhood memories with Marrieta, then her Ministry mother, and finally, at Hogwarts. Sarah answered the questions in long, rambling speeches that had Ginny confused. Luna, however, understood perfectly, or at leas, she wasn't letting the others know about any confusion. Finally, after Sarah proclaimed her favorite color to be blue( "The color of the sky in winter, between six and seven o'clock, that deep blue that not even a bird's bright feathers can replicate-") , Luna stood up, faced Ginny, and proclaimed the girl to be innocent.

"She's nothing like her sister, I'm afraid."

Ginny nodded, thinking. "Well, er, Sarah, sorry about today."

The younger girl shook her head. "No, you needed to be cautious. But, do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

Sarah was quiet for a bit, but when she spoke, her voice was hard and cold as ice. "The spy, if anyone, is going to be a Gryffindor."


	11. Chapter 11

"A Gryffindor." Ginny repeated icily. "What makes you say that?"

Sarah brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, think about it. You automatically suspected a Ravenclaw, right? Why was that?"

"It wasn't cause you were a Ravenclaw." Seamus said, sitting on the floor with Luna. "It was cause of your sister."

"Who was a Ravenclaw. We're smart, but we can be smart on both sides. We're not like you Gryffindors, or well, Puffs. We'll betray you if we have to."

"Is this a confession?"

Sarah laughed, actually laughed. "Nope. I didn't do it, promise. The reason none of us would do anything is, well, this is the winning side. It is so unwise to go against you guys. And everyone in Ravenclaw loves secrets, but they're not too good at keep ing them. Everyone knows what everyone is doing. So, trust me-"

"Then no one knew what Marrieta was doing when she betrayed us?" Ginny interjected.

"Sis was Cho's responsibility. And Cho wasn't very bright. For one of us, that is."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but all in all, she was okay with that description of Cho Chang. "Okay, but why a Gryffindor?"

"Because whoever is doing this thinks he or she is doing this for the best"

. . .

. . .

"Neville."

"Go away..."

"Neville.."

"Let me sleep."

"Neville!"

Ginny yanked the blankets off Neville sharply. Seamus let her in, the two of them being the only residents of their seventh year Dorm.

The boy shuddered in response to the cold and glared at her. "What is it?"

"It's about the D.A."

Neville sat up, wiped his eyes, then looked at her. "Okay, what's up?"

"So I told you about Sarah Edgecombe, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, it turns out she wasn't the spy."

"What?"

"Long story. Anyway, she thinks the spy's a Gryffindor."

"Okay..." Neville said. "Have you got a list of the members with you?"

Ginny nodded, and pulled out a many times folded piece of paper. "Here, the Gryffindors have been marked down."

He looked at it. "Let's see, Adams, Peakes, who's Collasanto? No, doesn't matter. Commons, McLaggen, Herring-hey! I bet it was McLaggen!"

Ginny stared down at Cormac's obnoxious handwriting. "Well, I suppose. He is a bit of a prick, but I really don't think he's traitor material."

"If not him, then who?" said Neville, sighing.

Ginny nodded. "We'll look into it."

. . .

. . .

"I am incredibly offended-"

Ginny groaned.

"-that anyone would even think that I, I, would turn trai-"

"Stun him to shut him up." Ginny said wearily to Seamus.

"Gladly. But we can't exactly lift him."

"-and my own captain say-hey! I have perfectly good physique."

"Your 'physique' rivals Dudley Dursley's." Ginny growled at him. "Not shut it, I'm only following a tip off."

"Lies! What a fallacy! Only those jealous of me would dare say things about someone so well respected in the community!"

What community? Ginny wondered. Was he talking about Gryffindor?

But they had finally made it to the Room of requirement, thank god. Ginny shoved the boy inside, and the room revealed a lovely courtroom type room, complete with plastic table and chair and a spotlight focused on the chair.

She pointed to the chair. "Sit."

With much grumbling, he did.

A half hour of useless questioning later, Ginny was forced to conclude that not only was McLaggen innocent, he was probably stupid enough to blab about this to everyone in the house.

Only one way out.

"_Obliviate!"_

Seamus watched as his towering figure hit the ground. "Well, that's done then." he said. "Let's just leave 'im here."

Ginny looked down at the glassy eyes of her least favorite Gryffindor. "Yeah, alright."

. . .

. . .

"So, he's out." Neville said gloomily. "How did Colin even find out about the traitor in the first place?"

"The Carrows were talking outside the staff room. They were trying to get Flitwick to tell them about the previous D.A, the ones from a year ago. I figured McGonagall would never say, and they figured that out-"

"McGonagall!" Neville exclaimed suddenly, his whole face lighting up. "That's it!"

The rest of the generals looked at him. "What?" asked Susan.

"Come on, she knows everything in Gryffindor. Everything."

"She never caught Harry much." Ginny added in undertone.

Neville continued. " We show her the list."

Terry frowned. "Is that wise? Come on, she is a teacher."

"But we promised to keep her at least slightly informed." Luna countered. "And are you saying she isn't trustworthy?"

"Right." Ginny said. "Parvati and I never gave her a list of students anyway, we have to do that eventually."

Ernie grinned at them. "Absolutely right." he said. "Shall we do it soon?"

"What about now?" asked Susan. "I've got a free period, my Charms homework can wait, really-"

"No, I'd prefer if only Ginny made these dealings with the teachers. It's not at all suspicious if a Gryffindor goes to see the head of her house. And anyway, McGonagall trusts her, sort of. After all, the connection to the Golden Trio-" said Neville.

Ginny couldn't help but to grin at the name most of Hogwarts had given her brother's friends. "Okay. I'll do it after dinner."

"Make sure to not to stay for long, even she can't keep you from curfew." warned Terry.

Ginny nodded. "Got it."

. . .

. . .

"A_ spy_?" McGonagall hissed. "In my House?"

Ginny nodded, feeling uncomfertable. The professor's thin lips practically shrunk in size as she pressed them together.

"Fine." She said. "You have a list?"

Ginny nodded again and produced the list from her bag. "Um, it's Charmed, all you should see are old potions notes."

McGonagall peered at the paper from behind her spectacles. "Very old indeed. These look like they are for a Forgetfulness Potion. A first year potion."

"Oh-we'll update it. You should be able to see it if you know exactly what your looking for though."

After a moment, the older woman nodded as the list came into view.

"Let's see, Ms Adams, Mr and Mr Creevey..."

She frowned. "Cardoc Dearborn?"

"Oh yeah, he's that seventh year."

"Cardoc Dearborn the junior, of course? His father was killed in the original Order. I remember him. Never liked him much, but he fought very, very bravely in the end."

"You don't think it's him?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose it's possible, but out of the rest of the Gryffindor students here, I suppose it must be him. Unless of course, " McGonagall continued. ", the traitor was Ms Brown, or Ms Vane."

"Lavender Brown?" exclaimed Ginny. "No way. I'd never defend her ever but here. You know what she did? She was one of the second people to get Curicoed because of back talking. Well, for spreading a nice bit of gossip about the Carrows with Romilda, but well..."

"If you're sure."

. . .

. . .

"Dearborn. Yeah, I know him. He's decent at Herbology, we've partnered few times." Neville said.

Parvati grimaced. It was directly after one of their normal meetings, and all the generals had been asked to stay behind.

"Ugh, I know him. Asked me out last year. Bit creepy."

"Do'ya think he's got reason to go after the D.A?" Ernie asked.

Ginny opened her mouth, but Seamus intercepted.

"Definitely."

She turned to face him. "What?"

Seamus nodded, his expression incredibly sober in comparison to the joking demeanor he usually showed. "I mean it. Dearborn's _slime. _He went after me about my da."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that even if he isn't in Slytherin, he still cares a whole lot about half bloods."

Terry Boot's eyes narrowed. "Then we've got our traitor."

**AN: I AM SO SO SORRY.**

**This chapter was ready a while ago, actually, but I never got to uploading it.**

**AP's, guys! Wish me luck for Psych tomorrow!**


End file.
